Bloodlust
by CuteVampireCollie
Summary: Rima goes to Rido who happens to be controlling Senri's body and tries to get the Senri she knows and loves back. But at some point, the line between Senri and his father begins to blur for her, leaving her helpless and Rido with needs to be sated. They say true love is blind. What they never said was that it can also kill you inside if you let it. Rima/Senri. Rima/Rido


"_Bloodlust"_

_Author: UltimateYugiohFan_

_Couple/Pairing: RimaSenri/RimaRido_

_Story Length: Short_

_Genre: Angst_

The incredibly old vampire felt his lips tilt upwards in a smirk, his lips parting to reveal his razor-sharp fangs. The girl in front of him stared bravely at him, not flinching, not backing away; none of the strawberry blonde's movements gave away any sign of fear. Because she wasn't allowing herself to move.

She was holding herself stock still, glaring furiously at the figure in front of her. That made the pureblood chuckle, the sound darkly amused and merciless. "I wonder how your blood tastes, girl." Rima's only indication she had heard him was a furrow of her eyebrows, tightly knit across her forehead. "You think I would let a monster like you taste my blood."

This time a dark laugh left the lips of the young, female vampire, the sound twisted with a bitter-laced edge. "You're pathetic. Having to take control of someone else's body and making them helpless so you can have power…I know Senri's still in there."

Rido released a laugh from his perfectly sculpted, blood-stained lips, mocking and harsh, clearly indicating he thought this girl knew nothing. "You think he's strong enough to fight against the power of a pureblood? I think not…" He licked his lips, flicking small droplets of blood into the air with his tongue. They landed on Rima's face but even that didn't make her flinch. What it did do was turn her diamond-blue eyes red, the irises flaring up so that the red wasn't even as visible.

That made Rido laugh quietly. This girl was deeply amusing him. "We're vampires. We take what isn't ours and we enjoy it. Our kind enjoys putting others through pain and suffering." His words were followed by a shrug, indicating he thought that should be obvious to the girl in front of him. He then began to lick the blood off his palms, his heterochromatic eyes glazed with ecstasy at the taste a vampire was born to crave.

This time Rima couldn't shop the shudder from moving throughout her body. This all looked so wrong when the body was Senri's… She knew he was still in there. Just _knew_ it. She took a step forward, making the vampire that _wasn't _Senri in front of her look up expectantly. Rima put her hands gently onto his shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze. Rido laughed, making Rima's heart ache as all she saw was Senri in front of her.

"You silly girl. Senri's not here. He's not strong enough to fight me and win. The boy can try all he wants, but that still won't be enough and will tire him out soon enough anyways." Rima hissed, her nails now digging sharply into his shoulders, hard enough to bruise. "He's your son. And yet you treat him like he doesn't matter." The model's lips curled back in a feral snarl, baring her fangs, which had elongated completely, making her look like a dangerous wild cat ready to strike.

But instead of biting or punching the man in front of him, she fiercely pressed her lips to his, willing the passion in her kiss to be enough to bring Senri back to his body and kick that evil _creature_ out. When she felt him responding, a surge of warmth flooded her stomach but it quickly turned to horror, instead clawing her gut with its slimy tendrils of dread. He was being cruel and ruthless with the kiss, making sure not only his tongue ravished her mouth but his fangs did as well. He purposely pressed his needle-sharp fangs against her gums and tongue, making the inside of her mouth bleed so that he could then use his tongue to lap up the blood expertly. Rima shuddered again, this time out of guilt. This was Rido kissing her, though it was Senri's body, but…it still felt good. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt and Rima could already feel herself melting. Maybe because it still _was_ Senri's body even though he wasn't the one controlling it anymore.

It took a few moments of tug-of-war in her mind, deciding whether or not she wanted this to stop before she decided that it _had _to because this _wasn't Senri._ She tried to pull away but arms wrapped around her tightly, like twin vices, incredibly sharp nails digging into her skin much like she had done to him before.

It seemed now that Rido had gotten a taste of her, he wanted more and was intending to claim it for himself. He began kissing her harder and faster, his lips moving fluidly with hers, making Rima whimper, making her body begin to tremble with a thrilling, sick kind of pleasure.

This wasn't Senri, this wasn't Senri, this wasn't Senri…she kept repeating the mantra over and over in her head, trying to tell herself that this was wrong, Senri wasn't in control and Rido was, which was wrong, what she was doing was wrong…all these thoughts swirled dangerously inside her head alongside the mantra she was trying with vain effort to make herself believe. But the way his arms wrapped around her, though painfully tight, felt like Senri's. Everything she was breathing in seemed to feel like Senri.

Rido quickly, gracefully pushed her down onto the floor, rough with his treatment, his fangs glinting dangerously in the moonlight shining through the dorm's hallway window. Since she had come so willing to him, why let her leave without a present first. She had been most enjoyable already but he hadn't taken enough yet. Not nearly enough.

His long, agile fingers wrapped themselves in her strawberry-blonde hair, his claws pressing dangerously hard against her scalp, making Rima cry out unintentionally. This wasn't Senri, _wasn't Senri._ She bit her lip, trying to make it seem like she wasn't giving into him just because he looked like Senri, to make it seem like he was just too strong to even bother fighting against, but the truth of the matter was that this really felt like Senri. The blue eye looked like Senri's so he had to still be in there somewhere, right? He was fighting against Rido to take control back so that she wouldn't get hurt, wasn't he…?

Rima's body went limp in the elder vampire's arms, her eyes fluttering closed pitifully. Rima was ashamed and disgusted with herself. And she knew Senri was in there, believed it was actually the quiet, pocky-eating brunette that was doing this to her but the part of her that didn't want Senri this badly, that she kept deep inside herself, was apparently the only rational part of her at the moment. _'Senri won't like you anymore when he gets control back of his body. This isn't him and yet you're letting this fake have his way with you…,'_ the voice hissed, dangerously, tauntingly.

And as Rido began to undress the body that didn't belong to him, Rima knew the voice was right. But she was too drained to make him stop. Too drained to care if Rido was breaking her completely. His vile claws ripped at Rima's clothes, tearing them off in only a kind of haste a lust-crazed vampire could portray. When he had taken his own clothes off it had been slow, taunting, trying to toy with her. But now his game of taunting was over. The new game of torturing was about to begin.

It wasn't long before Rido used Senri's body to batter hers, pushing himself forcefully inside her and then pulling up slightly so he could go back in her body, harder, deeper, showing that a vampire gets what a vampire wants. And he was. He was getting a sick thrill from this, knowing that because he was using Senri's body, the girl before him was torn. Tears slid down Rima's porcelain cheeks, shame, regret and a longing for death being her only feelings right now.

She had thought she could bring the real Senri back to his own, rightful body, had even thought this was the real Senri at certain points, but all the female vampire had really done was dug a hole for herself and Rido had been the one to bury her in it. She was pathetic. And she truly regretted every minute of it.

_Okay, I guess you could consider this what I like to think could have been a deleted scene in Vampire Knight Guilty. I don't know why I felt Rima should know that Rido was Senri's father, but it seemed right for the sake of the story. Plus, she's smart, if they had shown more of her during the Rido as Senri scenes, maybe we would have gotten to see her figuring out. Maybe I could even do another one-shot after this of her going to Takuma, asking what's wrong with Senri and Takuma breaking down and telling her the truth. And then this story could take place after. I dunno. I probably will, though. For fun. _

_Any comments? Criticism? I hope I didn't portray Rima as weak or anything, but I'm a diehard Rima/Senri fan (honestly, they're one of the only canon couples I ship anymore…) and I feel Rima and Senri really do care about each other. More than the manga and anime seem to let on. So sorry if Rima's OOC at all. ^^; I love her to death, so I hope I did good.~ Before I forget, I also named it bloodlust because Rido was craving to have fun and for a vampire, I feel like lust is lust. At least a vampire like Rido, anyways. So whether it be bloodlust or a lust for sex, their need still needs to be sated._

_As always, getting to know what you thought would be great. ^^ ~UltimateYugiohFan_


End file.
